


Star Wars One Shots

by Turtlephant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, please request what you want to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: A collection of one shots that may or may not follow canon. These are mostly about the prequels and Star Wars the Clone Wars, but feel free to ask for Original Trilogy or the Sequel Trilogy. Request what you want to see!





	1. Secrets Shared

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and many clone troops were aboard the  _ Resolute,  _ returning to Coruscant from a mission to liberate an Outer Rim planet. It had been tiring and the Generals and their troops were either relaxing or sleeping. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his chamber aboard the cruiser, meditating. He would often do this after a mission.

Drifting in the Force, he perused the passengers of the ship. There were clones, each individual in the Force, laughing, training, and eating. Then there were the officers and staff of the cruiser, diligently doing their part to get them home. Obi-Wan then floated over to Ahsoka, Anakin's Togruta padawan. She too was trying to meditate. He gave her a little nudge in the right direction and received a warm  _ Thank you.  _ Then, Obi -Wan's senses found Anakin. Fear, anger, loss. There was something wrong there... Anakin was dreaming. 

Obi-Wan stood up and walked calmly to Anakin's room and used the Force to disengage the lock. Obi-Wan walked in, closed the door behind him, then went up to Anakin. He was thrashing and moaning in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming was torturing him. 

"Mom, no! Please..." Anakin muttered,

_ Oh, he's dreaming of his mother's death...he never told me what exactly happened that night. _

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, it's only a dream. Wake up!" 

Anakin didn't hear him. Obi-Wan tried again with the same lack or response. Eventually, Obi-Wan sunk into the Force and reached out to Anakin. Instead of waking Anakin, Obi-Wan got sucked into the dream.

_ A younger Anakin Skywalker, complete with padawan braid, cradled a beaten and brutalized Shmi Skywalker. Shmi stroked Anakin's face and spoke quietly. _

_ "I...love..." before she could finish her sentence, her head lolled back and her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. She was dead.  _

_ Anakin raised his head, so much anger and hate in his eyes that Obi-Wan recoiled. Anakin closed his mother's eyes and rose to his feet. He walked to the entrance of the tent and beheaded the guard. Obi-Wan watched in helpless horror as his former padawan massacred the entire settlement without mercy, drawing heavily on the Dark. The rage never left Anakin's eyes as he killed every single Tusken Raider in the village. _

Obi-Wan drew back and sucked in a sharp breath. He stood in silence, watching as Anakin's eyes opened, registered his reaction and promptly turned away. When Obi-Wan looked, he saw that his friend was shaking with sobs. It took a lot to make the vaunted Anakin Skywalker cry. A pang of guilt stirred in Obi-Wan. He sat down on the bed next to Anakin and rubbed Anakin's back. 

Finally, Anakin turned towards him, his face slick with tears. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid of this...you could never understand killing what had killed what you loved best." Anakin said, burying his face in the pillow.

Obi-Wan sighed. "On that, Anakin, you are wrong. I  _ do  _ understand. I've done it." 

Anakin sat up, intrigued but still wary. 

"I never told you what happened the night Qui-Gon died." Obi-Wan began. "Probably, because I didn't want you to know... Qui-Gon and I were fighting the Sith when we were separated by ray shields. Before I could help him, the Sith had stabbed him. When the shields deactivated I attacked the Sith mercilessly. I was so angry and afraid that I made a mistake. The Sith disarmed me and pushed my into the reactor shaft. I would have fallen to my death had I not caught hold of a bulkhead. The Sith decided to toy with me so I used the Force to grab Qui-Gon's lightsaber and I used my aggressive feelings to launch me out of the shaft. Then, I cut the Sith in half. A painful way to die. Once the Sith was dead, I went over to Qui-Gon, who was still barely alive. I promised him I would train you. He died in my arms." Obi-Wan closed his eyes remembering. He could feel Anakin's gaze upon him. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand on his knee. When he opened his eyes, Anakin was smiling weakly. They held each other's gaze and shared a look of acceptance. 

Some secret were better off shared between people close. With burdens they hadn't known they were carrying off their shoulders, the two almost-brothers fell asleep to untroubled dreams.


	2. Bond Broken

When a Jedi Master and a Padawan are assigned to each other, they form a Training Bond. This allows them to train efficiently and go on missions. The good thing about a Training Bond is that is can be broken instantly.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker once had a Training Bond, but somewhere along the way, a Natural Bond had formed. Natural Bonds were frowned upon but the Jedi Council because they meant friendship and attachment. Also, a Natural Bond couldn't be broken. When one of the Jedi in a Natural Bond died, it devastated the other and drove them towards the Dark Side. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan's bond was particularly strong after years of training then working together then fighting as equals in the Clone Wars. 

It was that bond that had Anakin Skywalker running full speed towards a downed gunship on the dusty planted of Geonosis. It frustrated him to be back here, fighting for this planet again. He pushed aside those thought and ran for the gunship. Inside, he felt Obi-Wan in terrible pain and his Life-Force was fading. 

Anakin wrenched the door off of the gunship with the Force and found Obi Wan twisted in a strange position, a bloody wound in his chest. 

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin knelt beside his former mentor and best friend. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Anakin with an unfocused gaze. "Anakin." He whispered.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm here. I need to get you out of here!" Anakin said, trying to figure out the best way to move Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan smiled faintly and shook his head. "It's...to late, Anakin..." Obi-Wan said, his voice fading.

"NO! Hold on. I can get help!" Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan's gaze was drifting away. "You're my brother, Anakin...I love you..." Then, he was gone.

When the Bond snapped, Anakin felt a part of his soul ripped away. He would never be the same.  His heart was fragmented, missing a large piece. Gently, he closed Obi-Wan's eyes. Unlike on Tatooine after his mother died, Anakin was not tempted to slaughter the Geonosians. No, Obi-Wan wouldn't have wanted that. Anakin sat there for a long time, unaware of the battle around him. The only thing that mattered was that Obi-Wan was gone...

-SW-

Anakin sat in the downed gunship, cradling Obi Wan's body. His world shattered into fragments and rained down around him. His anchor, his rock, his best friend in the entire galaxy, his mentor was gone. Really gone. There was no denying the fact. 

Obi-Wan was gone.

_ Gone... _

_ Gone... _

_ Gone... _

The thought echoed in Anakin's mind. He was in shock, unaware of anything around him. No sound, no awareness, just the knowledge that Obi-Wan was gone forever. Anakin sat their blank-eyed, oblivious to the world.

-SW-

Ahsoka Tano felt a great disturbance in the Force. There was something wrong with her Master...something big. She finished destroying the droids she was fighting, then followed Anakin's Force-Signature to a downed gunship.  _ Why was he in a gunship?  _ She wondered.

She walked in through the open space and stopped in horror at the scene in front of her. Her Master was sitting staring blankly at Master Kenobi, who was  _ dead.  _ Ahsoka reeled, shocked at what she was seeing. Anakin didn't seem aware of Ahsoka. He just stared at Obi-Wan's body, in shock. 

When Ahsoka shook herself, she realized that she needed to help her master. She knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Master? Can you hear me?" She asked.

No response.

"Anakin." She said more firmly. Slowly, like something coming back to life, he turned his head towards her, eyes blank and staring. "Ahsoka?" He whispered.

"Yes, Master. Are you alright?" It seemed a silly question, he clearly wasn't, but she asked it anyway. 

He shook his head slowly. "Obi-Wan..."

"I know, Master, I know. We need to leave, though. It's not safe here." She said.

"Not safe?" He asked, uncomprehending.

"Master, we're in the middle of a battle! Don't you remember?" She asked carefully.

"Right." He said. He still didn't move.

"Can you get up?" She asked.

He nodded and did, mechanically.

Anakin lifted Obi-Wan's limp body and stood statue still. 

Ahsoka led him, through the treacherous battךe, deflecting any blaster bolts that came their way. Anakin did nothing except follow behind her, mute and docile. He was still in shock.

When they reached the 501st, Ahsoka pulled Kix aside. Quietly she said, "Kix, Anakin is in trouble." Kix looked behind her, stiffened when he realized what was wrong then looked back at her. She could sense his worry in the Force and knew that he was frowning under his helmet. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, but Master Kenobi is dead. Master Skywalker is in shock. He needs help." Ahsoka said, bottling up her sorrow and disbelief. She had no time for it now. 

She watched as Kix and one other clone went over to Anakin. Kix said something and Anakin shook his head. Kix repeated himself, and the other clone took Obi-Wan's body from Anakin. Anakin didn't protest again. He just stood still. Kix led him to a gunship and told the pilot something. The ship took off, leaving Ahsoka to continue fighting. Her emotions were squashed, but every now and then, a single tear would drip down her face. 

-SW-

Anakin didn't speak for a month. Not to anyone, even Padme who Ahsoka had called on a whim. Master Plo Koon took over her training for the next few months until Anakin was ready to take back over. Anakin was never the same again...

He thought she didn't know about his nightmares. He thought she didn't know that he barely ate. He thought she didn't know how he mourned whenever he was alone. He was wrong. She knew. She knew it all. A part of Anakin Skywalker was gone forever and there was nothing anyone could do...


	3. Poisoned

 

Gand was a nasty planet. It was in the Outer Rim and the atmosphere was filled with gases toxic to humans. While fighting for it's freedom, Anakin Skywalker was forced to wear an oxygen mask. He hated it. It made him feel claustrophobic and hindered. The oxygen capsule bounced against his chest as he ran. 

Both he and Obi-Wan were here to liberate the insectiode sentiments that lived here from Separatist slavery.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were on two different sides of a valley on the crest of the hills. A new legion of droids was scheduled to be in the Valley any minute...

Thousands of droids marched out of a tunnel carved into Anakin's hill. "Fire at will, men!" Anakin said through the speaker of his mask. His and Obi-Wan's men shot at droids in the valley and ones climbing the hills. 

Eventually, the dumb droids figure out what was happening and fired back. The hills were high enough that the blaster bolts didn't reach them. Unfortunately, the Super Battle Droids (SBDs) were equipped with missiles. They launched one at Anakin's hill and it struck near him. He was blasted off of his feet to the side. 

When Anakin's ears stopped ringing, he assessed himself and was surprised to see that his body was mostly undamaged. He was a little scorched and singed but other than that he felt fine. A small tingle of wrongness vibrated in the Force but Anakin was too busy to listen to it. Droids were beginning to move in on their position. As he continued to fight, Anakin was unaware that his mask had been damaged in the explosion. His oxygen capsule had been contaminated.

Five minutes after the explosion, Anakin's vision became foggy and his surrounding swirled. His legs wobbled and dropped him to the ground. He heard someone shout his name through the fog. Everything was spinning...then it went dark.

-SW-

Obi-Wan was busy fighting droids when the Force gave him a warning. Finishing the droids he was dealing with with an expert slash he looked over at Anakin's hill and saw him collapse. Alarm rang in the Force and Obi-Wan acknowledged the danger. He looked over at Commander Cody. "Do you have this covered, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Yes, General, go!" Cody replied, still firing. 

Obi-Wan crouched and sprung across the huge valley in a Force-leap, deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber. He landed next to Clone Medic Kix who was bending over Anakin. Kix wasn't surprised to see Obi-Wan next to him. "His oxygen mask is comprised. The atmosphere poisoned him. We need to get him back to the Resolute." Kix reported. 

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do we have a spare mask?"

Kix shook his head. "No, Sir. Our helmets filter the air. Only you and General Skywalker need the masks. If he breathes this air much longer we won't have a hope of saving him." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Kix, quickly comm Rex and Cody and tell them that they're in charge. We have to take Anakin back to the ship."

Kix saluted. "Yes, Sir." Kid did as he was ordered.

Ob-Wan picked up the shivering Anakin and ran along, Kix just behind him. When they reached the Gunship, Obi-Wan ordered the pilot to take them back to the  _ Resolute.  _ He settled Anakin on the floor and removed the compromised mask. Anakin was shivering violently. Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's forehead. It was freezing cold. What was the atmosphere doing to his friend? It clearly wasn't good. "Hang on, Anakin. Just wait a little longer."

He received no response, even though he wasn't expecting one, it still made his heart sink. He looked at Kix. "Do you know what the poison does?" 

Kix had removed his helmet. He looked grim. "Yes, General. The poison causes the internal temperature to drop drastically, hallucinations, and a few other possible symptoms. The most dangerous thing is the dropping internal temperature. It can kill the General if we don't hurry. He needs Bacta treatment and the  _ Resolute  _ is unequipped to deal with this. We have to get him to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Once we get to the  _ Resolute  _ we're going to need to take drastic measures to raise his temperature. I can't think of anything else we can do until we get there." Kix said, looking displeased that he couldn't help his patient.

Obi-Wan wracked his brain for anything he could do to help. "There might be one thing I can do." Obi-Wan said as he knelt beside Anakin. He put his hand on Anakin's forehead and wrapped the Force around him. He sunk Anakin into a Healing Trance then withdrew. "I put him in a Healing Trance. Hopefully, it will buy us just enough time."

-SW-

When they arrived on the  _ Resolute,  _ Anakin was shivering so badly Obi-Wan was worried he would fall off the stretcher. He and Kix rushed Anakin to the Med Bay and hooked him up to the required equipment. Obi-Wan restrained Anakin's wrists to stop him from pulling out his IV drip. As soon as his wrists were shackled to the bed Anakin began to pull against the restraints. He began muttering and crying out. Obi-Wan managed to catch "No! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I won't do it again! Let me go, please Mistress Gardula, don't!" 

_ Oh, Force, he thinks he back on Tatooine! _

Kix looked at Obi-Wan confused. "Let me handle this, Kix. I know what this is about." Obi-Wan ordered. Kix nodded and left the room. 

Obi-Wan bent over Anakin and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders, trying to stop him from thrashing. "Anakin! Anakin! Listen to me! You aren't on Tatooine. You're aboard the  _ Resolute.  _ I'm here. You're not alone. I'm here. Anakin, can you hear me?!" 

Anakin opened his glazed eyes and locked gazes with Obi-Wan. His eyes flickered with recognition. "Obi-Wan." Anakin muttered, dazed.

"Yes, Anakin. You're ill. I'm taking you to Coruscant. Just hang on, okay?" Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked at him, confused. "I don't-where-I can't-don't...feel so good." Anakin's speech was slow and slurred. His eyes drifted closed and he began to shiver worse than ever. Reluctant to leave, Obi-Wan went in search of blankets. He gathered all he could find then went back to Anakin. He and Kix bundled Anakin trying to keep him as warm as possible. Kix turned to Obi Wan. "His temperature is 93.5. That's danger level. The poison is causing him to be hypothermic. The blankets will help, but the poison is to strong for any of the medications we have here. He needs bacta more than ever and an antidote."

Obi-Wan nodded, more concerned than ever. 

"I'm going to see if I can find anything that produces heat and bring it here. Do you mind staying here?" Kix asked, careful not to be disrespectful of the General. "That's fine. Go."

Anakin was muttering again, this time incoherently. Obi-Wan felt a swell of worry and fear for Anakin. Would they make it to Coruscant in time? They had to! Anakin would be fine. No poison would kill the Hero With No Fear. Nothing would beat Anakin Skywalker. But... this mission was right on the heels of Ahsoka leaving the Order. Anakin was still upset (he had a right to be). Would that affect his recovery? As if mirroring his thought, Anakin muttered clearly, "No, Ahsoka! Don't go! Please..." Obi-Wan sighed an resigned himself to the long wait. There was nothing more he could do. He was no healer. His inadequate abilities would do nothing against this poison.

Just then, Kix came back. He was holding some heat-emitting lanterns. Obi-Wan grabbed a few and put them near Anakin. Kix did the same. They seemed to help a little. Anakin was shivering a little less. 

"That should buy a little extra time." Kix said. Obi-Wan nodded. "Good thinking." 

Kix smiled and saluted.

-SW-

Coruscant was still five hours away. Obi-Wan was alone with Anakin. Kix was elsewhere. Anakin hadn't woken in the hours that had passed. Just then, Obi-Wan heard a cough. "Anakin?" he questioned.

"Obi-Wan?" Was the weak response.

"Yes, Anakin, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked, standing beside Anakin's bed.

Anakin slowly turned his head to see Obi Wan. He looked terrible. His eyes were glazed, his skin pale and waxy. "Terrible." He slurred. "What...happened?"

"Your oxygen mask was compromised. You're poisoned. I'm taking you to Coruscant." Obi-Wan informed his friends for the second time. Anakin didn't seem to remember anything that had happened. 

"That bad, huh?" Anakin murmured, his eyes closing.

"You'll be fine, Anakin. We're five hours away. Just hang on that long." Obi \\-Wan insisted.

Anakin sighed slowly, a long exhalation of air. "I don't know if I can, Obi-Wan...I'm-" he trailed off and shivered violently. He moaned and his eyes unfocused. The short burst of coherence was gone.

Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face. This was bad. Anakin never admitted weakness or pain. If he said that he might not... Obi-Wan stopped himself. It did no good to worry. He sighed and sent a silent prayer to the Force for his friend’s life.

-SW-

Five hours later, the ship touched down outside the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan held a stretcher with Anakin on it with the aid of Kix and rushed to the Halls of Healing. It was against protocol to allow a clone inside the Temple but there was no time to get assistance. Also, Kix was the medic who had helped treat Anakin. So...

When the reached the Halls of Healing, Anakin was barely breathing. Master Vokara Che rushed Anakin away to the Bacta Tank right away. When she came back she said "That was close. He should be fine but I don't know the full extent of the damage. He'll be in the tank for a while." Obi-Wan nodded and put a hand on Kix's shoulder. "Thank you for your help." Kix nodded and saluted again.

After Kix left, Obi-Wan prepared himself for a long period of waiting. He would stay with Anakin until he woke up.

-SW-

A long and worry full week later, Anakin came out of the Bacta Tank. There was no serious permanent damage but Master Vokara Che said that Anakin had come so close to death that it would take a very long time for Anakin to recover. 

A week later, Obi-Wan was sitting beside Anakin when he heard a groan. "Anakin?" There was another groan. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked weakly. 

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tired." Anakin admitted.

"I would expect so. Do you remember what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Poison, right? Gand?" Anakin said.

"Yes, Anakin. We were victorious but you were poisoned by the atmosphere." Obi-Wan said.

"How long was I out?" Anakin asked. 

"Two weeks." Obi-Wan said seriously.

" _ What?! _ " Anakin yelled, trying and failing to sit up. 

Obi-Wan pushed him down. "By the time we got here, you were almost dead. Master Vokara Che said it will take you a long time to recover fully."

Anakin sighed, irritated.

"Don't worry, Anakin. There will still be plenty of droids once you are well." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin chuckled. He and Obi-Wan smiled at each other. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Any time, little brother." 


	4. Lava Makes Anakin Think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just going to warn you guys that I am obsessed with what happened on Mustafar. I have written a lot of one shots about how it could have gone differently.

4: Lava Makes Anakin Think…:

Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove was burned off. He kept sliding down in the black sand.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." Obi-Wan screamed, his heart broken. He picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began to walk away. 

"I hate you!" Vader bellowed.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan said, turning away. Obi Wan didn't notice the surprise and consideration in Vader's golden eyes. Before Vader could react, his clothing caught on fire and he screamed in agony. A human scream, nothing like the inhuman cry he had given when his limbs had been lost. "Obi-Wan! Help me! PLEASE!" A newly returned Anakin begged.

Obi-Wan stopped. He noticed the change in the Force and Anakin's voice.

He turned around, ran to the edge and grabbed Anakin with the Force. He put out the flames tormenting his friend and laid him gently on the ground. He put Anakin's head in his lap. Anakin moaned, his body in tremendous pain. "It hurts..." he whimpered quietly.

"I know...I'm so sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, head bowed.

"Not...your fault. Sidious..." Anakin managed to gasp out. 

"Anakin, relax. I'm going to take you to a med center." Obi-Wan assured.

"Too late..." Anakin groaned.

"No, Anakin! Hold on!" Obi-Wan begged.

"Trying..." Anakin said, his eyes closing.

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin and Force-Lept to the Ship. He lifted Padme with the Force and ran inside the ship. He stuck his head inside the cockpit, yelled at 3PO to go to Polis Masa then rushed to the small med bay at the back of the ship. He put Anakin and Padme on the two beds and did what he could for them. He placed Anakin in a deep Healing Trance, hoping to buy a little more time.

When they arrived at the med center, Anakin and Padme were rushed away to operation rooms. He went to Padme's room and once he assured her that Anakin would be alright, she stabilized and rested easy. He patted her shoulder, then left the room. Once he was in the hall he ran to Anakin's room but was forced to wait outside and watch through the glass window. His friend was being given prosthetic limbs to replace the ones he had lost. Obi-Wan felt a deep pang of regret and guilt for doing that to Anakin. He dismissed it, saving his feelings for later. He watched, worried as the procedure on Anakin was finished. Anakin was breathing heavily in his medicated sleep. Sweat beaded his forehead and he was moaning. 

Once Obi-Wan was allowed in, he sat beside Anakin and put his head in his hands. Despair overtook him and he felt a few tears trickled down his face. An unknown amount of time later, Obi-Wan heard a groan. He lifted his head and looked over to see Anakin's open. 

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.

"Strange..." Anakin answered. He looked down at himself and gave a long, drawn out sigh.

"Well, now I match." Anakin joked.

Obi-Wan put his head in his hands again. "Anakin, I'm so sorry."

Anakin chuckled. "I don't blame you. My head feels clearer than it has in ages. I can see what an idiot I was." Suddenly serious, Anakin said "I'm not sure I can forgive  _ myself  _ for all the things I've done..."

"We'll figure it out, Anakin. We always do..." Obi-Wan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending on this is meh. sorry


	5. Just a Few Needed Words

 

_ A different outcome of Mustafar _

Anakin sees Obi-Wan standing at the top of the ramp. "Liar!" He screams at Padme.

Padme turns around and sees Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!" She cries.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin bellows.

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." Padme begins.

Anakin reaches out, and Padme grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan orders.

"What have you and she been up to?" Anakin demands.

" **_Let her go!_ ** " Obi-Wan screams, raising his voice.

Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padme and she crumples to the ground. His reaction was almost instinctive when he heard his former master yell.

"You turned her against me." Anakin claims.

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan says, disappointed.

"You will not take her from me." Anakin insists as he throws off his cloak.

Obi-Wan flings off his cloak as well. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan says, his voice catching on the words.

They circle each other until Obi-Wan is near Padme. He places his hand on her, ensuring that she is alive.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin proclaims.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan says, incredulous.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin warns.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to  **_democracy_ ** ." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin's eyes flicker, just noticeably. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Obi-Wan continues "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil! He's a Sith! You're a Jedi!"

Anakin clutched his head and fell to his knees as if in tremendous pain. "I don't know what to believe!" He moans.

"Anakin, who do you trust?" Obi-Wan presses.

"You...Palpatine...I DON'T KNOW?!" Anakin cries.

"What has Palpatine promised, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, purposely using Anakin's name every time.

"Promised he'd save Padme from my visions." Anakin says, his voice strained.

"Palpatine  _ gave  _ you those visions! He told me as much!" Obi-Wan insists.

Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan, tears in his flickering eyes. "How can I go back?! Look at what I've done!" He cried.

"Anakin, I forgive you! We will all forgive you! Just come back!" Obi-Wan promises.

Anakin's eyes stop flickering. They are blue. Tears stream down from them. He bows his head and cries for all he has done. 

Obi-Wan gets down on his knees and embraces Anakin. His former Padawan cries into his shoulder, releasing all his pent up emotions. Obi-Wan holds him the entire time.

"I'm  _ so  _ sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin cries.

At a loss for words, Obi-Wan holds Anakin and doesn't say a word. The vaunted Negotiator was for once unsure what to say. When Anakin finally pulled away, he looked weak and small, a lost child.

Obi-Wan smiles reassuringly. He puts a hand on Anakin's shoulder and nods. Together, they stand and walk back towards the ship. Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin's shoulders and they walk off together, away from the lava.

Everything wasn't okay yet, but Sidious would be defeated, Anakin would heal, the Order would rebuild. Things were on the right track. Sidious would never get his hands on Anakin again. Obi-Wan would make sure of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request! I need some ideas!


	6. Dark Obi-Wan Head Canon

Okay so imagine: the fight on Naboo goes almost the same way. Obi-Wan still kills Maul, but he manages to save Qui-Gon’s life. Once Qui-Gon heals, he starts training Anakin, Knighting Obi-Wan immediately, just to get rid of him (we know he hasn’t been great to Obi-Wan in the past!). Obi-Wan feels betrayed and abandoned. He needs a mentor. Kindly Chancellor Palpatine befriends him, tells him he’s worth something, proves to be his exception to his thoughts about politicians. Palpatine never lies to him. This Obi-Wan is more reckless, much darker, more emotional. The war grates on him, wearing him down steadily. 

Suddenly, the Council assigns him an apprentice: Ahsoka. Obi-Wan does everything to protect her from the neglect he suffered, and loves her so fiercely. He promises himself he will not lose this little sister he has found. He and Ahsoka lead the 212th together, and finally Obi-Wan feels that there is hope. He and Ahsoka stay away from Qui-Gon and Anakin, rarely on missions together, thank the Force. The war stretches on and Obi-Wan sees Ahsoka mature and grow and fulfil her promise. He is proud of her, and sees the Knight she could be so very soon. He’s worried to lose her, but he promises himself that he won’t abandon her once she’s Knighted. 

Everything goes wrong so quickly. He gets a transmission from Satine begging for his help on Mandalore. He HAS to help her, but the Council won’t let him. He decides to go anyway, but debates whether to take Ahsoka or not. He can’t let anything happen to her, but he has a better chance of saving Satine with her. He’s not sure he can beat Maul again without her. He takes her. She knows Satine, knows how much he cares, and won’t let him go without her. 

Maul kills Satine, and Obi-Wan gets so very close to breaking, and he kills Maul, but Ahsoka manages to get him away from Mandalore before he slaughters the whole planet in rage. 

When they get back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan is hanging by a thread when Ahsoka is accused of murder and kicked out of the Order. Obi-Wan tries so hard to prove her innocent, he does, and when she rejoins the Order, he knows that she’s doing it for him. He holds her close, and is even more protective of her than ever. His faith in the Jedi is unalterably shaken, and he turns to Palpatine for guidance. When Palpatine tells him that the Jedi plan to overthrow the Republic, he has no trouble believing that. He no longer believes in the Order at all. 

Option A: He talks to Ahsoka, and though he can tell that she doesn’t totally believe what he says, her loyalty is to him, not to the Order. She follows him, planning to help save him somewhat. 

She stops him from slaughtering all the Jedi and convinces him that Palpatine is wrong. Together, they turn on Sidious and kill him. They then save all the Younglings and Padawans and reteach them as Grey Jedi. The rest of the Order was killed in Order 66, but some stragglers survived and join them. Obi-Wan never turned to the Dark Side and the Galaxy is good again. 

Option B: Ahsoka can tell that Obi-Wan is already on the Dark Side, and refuses to join him. Further angered, he promises that she is wrong and that she will regret her choice. Obi-Wan later storms the Temple as Order 66 is carried out. The story follows as in the movies. 

On Mustafar, the fight is between Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka. He kills Qui-Gon after ranting to him about how he wronged him and how the Jedi were evil. Ahsoka come just in time to see Obi-Wan kill Qui-Gon, then they start fighting, Obi-Wan so far gone that he loses control once she says that she would rather die than join him. She pleads for him to see reason, but eventually is forced to truly fight for her life. She manages to cut off his legs, a trick she learned from him, and he falls into the lava. She doesn’t kill him, assuming he will die. 

Obi-Wan becomes Darth Vader and kills off all the remaining Jedi, including Anakin. Ahsoka goes to Tatooine and trains both Luke and Leia until they are old enough to end the Empire. Together the three of them join the Rebellion with the help of Han and Chewie, who were already smuggling supplies for the Rebellion. 

Luke blows up the Death Star, Ahsoka joins Rebel High Command, and Leia ends up on a mission to Dagobah where she trains with a surviving Jedi Master named Yoda.  

How do you think the story would end?


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in the oppressive heat of Mustafar, fury surged through Darth Vader, burning him alive. As he battled his former Master, the small part of Vader that was still Anakin Skywalker, mechanic, former-slave, flirt, and loyal friend cried out in horror at what his body was doing. Feeling detached, he watched with awed horror as he and Obi-Wan sparred. When they spared for fun as friends at the Temple, there was some level of restraint, but now, Vader unleashed his full, unbridled fury and skill on the man he had called a friend, a brother.   
Anakin could hear Obi-Wan's words, but Vader seemed to ignore them or view them in a way so twisted that it sounded like Obi-Wan was trying to kill him.   
Silently, Anakin was crying tears of remorse, self-loathing, and fear. Chains of inky Darkness bound him inside of Vader's mind, a witness to the Sith's cruelties.   
Finally, the two were fought to a standstill, Obi-Wan on the high ground, Vader looking up at him. Anakin heard Obi-Wan plead "Don't try it!"   
Anakin begged Vader to obey, but he heard the Sith's laughter at his pleas echo around in his mind. Drowning in despair, Anakin felt his chains grow heavier, more oppressive. He watched through Vader's eyes as his body leaped up towards Obi-Wan, deflected his opponent's saber and stab him through the gut. Anakin cried out as he watched the pain in Obi-Wan's eyes; the betrayal. That was the worst pain yet, that look in Obi-Wan's eyes haunting him.   
Vader yanked his blade out of his former-Master's body, and Obi-Wan crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Anakin tore at his chains, desperate to help Obi-Wan. Anakin reached for the Light within him that he had possessed since birth, drawing on his last reserves to beat away the Dark. To his surprise, the chains fell away. He heard Vader scream as Anakin banished him forever.   
As he lay on the magmatic rock of Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker relished the Light. It was pure anג coursing through him like blood. He felt the a famine victim being given food. The Light Side purified him and washed away all the blood on his hands. Was there something he was supposed to be doing? Obi-Wan would be cross with him if he forgot to do something…   
Obi-Wan! Anakin's eyes popped open and he leapt to his feet. His eyes scanned his surroundings and settled on the limp body of his former Master. Force no! He thought, rushing over. He knelt beside Obi-Wan and put a hand on his friend's chest. It was still rising slowly, irregularly.   
-SW-  
At the touch, Obi-Wan raised his heavy eyelids and looked into Anakin's blue eyes. Vader was gone. Obi-Wan smiled dimly, exhausted. He could hear the Light Side calling to him, whispering at him like a lover to come to it, join it.   
Just a moment, I'll be right with you... he promised, not even trying to fight.   
"An-Anakin..." he rasped.   
Anakin's eyes were filled with worry and self recrimination. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. Please don't die!"   
Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but I have no choice."  
Anakin looked at him with desperation. "NO! There has to be something I can do!"   
Obi-Wan laughed quietly. "Anakin, you have done everything you could." He coughed painfully. "Just...promise you will *cough* stop Sidious and never fall again..."   
Anakin met Obi-Wan's eyes, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I promise, Obi-Wan."   
A weight off of his chest, Obi-Wan sighed, his eyes closing. "...Good. Good bye, Anakin."  
"No, Obi-Wan, please!" Anakin pleaded.  
With his last breath Obi-Wan said "I'll see you again someday, Anakin. Never doubt that, Little Brother..." then the Force claimed him and he was gone.  
-SW-  
Anakin bent his head and let his tears. There was no one to criticize him for it. His tears fell on Obi-Wan's still face. He was gone, dead. So, Anakin sobbed. How could he have let this happen, how could he have let Vader take him over?   
Eventually, his tears subsided and he remembered his promise to Obi-Wan. He would defeat Sidious and rebuild the Order. He owed Obi-Wan that. He raised his head, eyes burning with fierce determination and courage. Sidious would pay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last Mustafar one! Sorry!


	8. Darth At the Opera--A Star Wars Spoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a spoof I made at summer camp. It's really silly and kinda cringy but I like it, so I'll post it anyway. (it's a script BTW)

STAR WARS

INT. Coruscant Opera House

Anakin walks in and Chancellor Palpatine is sitting in the box seats alone.

ANAKIN

You wanted to see me, Chancellor.

PALPATINE

Yes, Anakin! Have a seat I'd like to talk to you.

ANAKIN

Which one do you want me to have? Should I take it home with me after?

PALPATINE

NO! Just sit down!

Anakin sits down next to Palpatine.

PALPATINE

Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?

ANAKIN

No. What's that?

PALPATINE

I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.

ANAKIN

SHH! We're not supposed to talk during the opera!

PALPATINE

Anakin! I'm the CHancellor. I can do whatever I want! Now,the dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.

ANAKIN

Um...just a sec, I need to use the bathroom.

PALPATINE

Anakin, two more minutes! Anyway, He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately-

Anakin starts bouncing in his seat.

PALPATINE

Anakin, stop that. The fate of my Empire depends on this! Pay attention!

ANAKIN

Sorry! I really have to go!

PALPATINE

OK, I'll make this quick: he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. (smiles) Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself.

ANAKIN

Wait, who is this again?

PALPATINE

The Sith Lord Darth Plagius.

ANAKIN

Who?

PALPATINE

The Sith Lord who could stop people from dying and had an apprentice who killed him.

ANAKIN

THat's not very nice.

PALPATINE

He's a Sith, he's not supposed to be nice!

ANAKIN

Wait, what did he do?

PALPATINE

He killed his dark master!

ANAKIN

Oh, I'd never kill MY master! He's my best friend.

PALPATINE

Not yet, maybe

Palpatine cackles evil-y

ANAKIN

are you okay? You sound like you have a furrball

PALPATINE

Anyway...this power can save your wife.

ANAKIN

SHH! NEVER say that outloud! There are other people in this room!

PALPATINE

Anakin, we're alone, in the box seating, REALLY high up!

ANAKIN

Jedi have really good hearing!

PALPATINE

Apparently not, because you are not listening to me at all! I just revealed a huge, ginormous secret!

ANAKIN

what secret?

PALPATINE

IT'S ME! I KILLED HIM!

ANAKIN

Who, again?

Palpatine breathes heavily and stands up

PALPATINE

I'M THE SITH LORD! I KILLED PLAGIUS! I STARTED THE WAR AND KEPT IT GOING! I WAS THE MASTER OF THE APPRENTICE THAT KILLED QUI-GON JINN! I ORDERED THE CLONES CREATION SO I COULD USE THEM TO KILL THE JEDI! (throws his hands up in the air) YOU IDIOT!

Opera stops mid octave. Everyone stares up at Palpatine in disbelief and rage.

ANAKIN

OH! Now I get it! I'm going to the bathroom now. Bye!

Anakin leaves.

Palpatine is alone, sees the angry mob. Waves

PALPATINE

Angry mob! Oh, dear. I'm gonna go now too. BYE!

Palpatine runs away, being chased by everyone in the opera house including the cast.

Star Wars closing credits and music.

Blackout


	9. The Lawless AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Obi-Wan didn't escape Mandalore after Satin's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of a mini-story I'm writing. I might make it a separate story, but for now I'll put it here.  
> WARNING: This will get very dark and there will be some serious torture.

 

Fear clutched at Obi-Wan's heart as he saw Satine sitting beaten and brutalized next to Maul's dark throne. Weaponless, trapped between two mandalorian guards, he was unable to run to her. 

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your duchess." Maul spat at him. "You should have chosen the Dark Side, Master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred!" It was the typical Sith monologue, except for the fact that Obi-Wan was actually angry and afraid. He feared for Satine.

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine managed to gap out of the Force-Choke Maul held on her. "Quiet." Savage growled at her. Another swell of hatred towards the monster that continually tried to ruin his life. "You can kill me, but you will never destroy me." Obi-Wan said, locking eyes with the monster. "It takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak embrace it!"

"It is more powerful than you know." Maul hissed through his yellow teeth. "And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be."  _ Stay calm, Kenobi... try to diffuse the situation... _ "I know where you're from, I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours- The Nightsisters made it for you.""Silence!" Maul bellowed at him. Obi-Wan winced. _ Well, that didn't work. _

"You think you know me? It was I was I who languished for years, thinking of nothing but you! Nothing but this moment!" Maul said, pounding his chest with the Darksaber. "And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us..." Maul smirked, floating Satine in front of him.

"I never planned on killing you...But I will make you share my pain."

Faster than Obi-Wan could act, Maul activated the Darksaber, the guards struck him on the head, forcing him to the floor, then kept him down. The world seemed to spin... Then he heard Satine splutter in agony, and he saw the Darksaber protruding from her abdomen.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror, watching her reach out to him feebly with her hand.

" _ Satine! _ " he gasped as he ran to her limp form on the floor. He cradled her against him, brushing her hair out of her face gently. Obi-Wan felt roiling fear and pain at watching his love gasp for air as her life drained away.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan," she said as she weakly pressed her palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into her, sorrow and despair overcoming him. "I've loved you always. I always will..." her voice trailed off, her eyes closed, and her hand fell from his face. He felt her vanish, felt that bright, wonderful consciousness leave him forever. He kissed her hand, then gently lowered her to the floor.

The world around him vanished. All he could see was her limp form, her face pale in death. He vaguely heard something about Maul letting him rot while the guards pulled him away, and dragged him away from his love's body.

He let them. What was the point fighting, when everything worth fighting for was gone...

-SW-

Anakin Skywalker was doing his daily meditation, a despised task, when a wave of pain, anger, fear, and loss rolled over him like a tsunami. Overwhelmed, Anakin sprawled on the floor, falling from his meditation pad. He pulled out of the Force, trying to right himself. When he finally found the source of those difficult emotions, he grew even more concerned; it was Obi-Wan.

A few day prior, Obi-Wan had asked him to borrow the Twilight. Anakin had obliged him, silently wondering what was going on. He assumed his Master had something private to do, but now Anakin feared something terrible was occurring.

Tentatively, he re-entered the Force and opened his and Obi-Wan's bond.  _ Master?  _ he asked.

No response, only overwhelming despair.

Knitting his eyebrows in concern, Anakin decided he only had one option: to go to the Jedi Council and ask what was going on. Anakin sighed, bracing himself for another battle of wills with those moof-milkers.

-SW-

Anakin walked into the Council chamber and bowed. "My apologies for interrupting," Anakin said, not sounding remotely sorry. "but something is wrong."

"Wrong, Young Skywalker? Whatever do you mean?" Master Windu asked. 

"Well, Master, I was doing my daily meditations-as was recommended to me by Master Yoda-" Anakin nodded to the Master, "when I sensed a wave of negative emotions from Master Kenobi. When I was unable to make contact through our Bond, I grew concerned. A few days ago, Obi-Wan asked me to borrow the Twilight. I assumed it was for a mission, so I lent it to him. Can you tell me where he is?" Anakin was doing his best to be respectful, but he was very worried about Obi-Wan. His worry only grew when he saw Master Yoda's ears droop.  

"Know where Obi-Wan is, I do not." Yoda said, causing the knot of tension in Anakin's stomach to tighten. 

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Anakin pleaded. Yoda exchanged a look with Ki-Adi Mundi. 

"Hmm... a message we received for Duchess Satine requesting aid, a few days ago. Nothing we could do, there was. Tell Obi-Wan that, we did." Yoda said. 

"Obi-Wan and Satine are old friends. Is it possible that he went to help her anyway?" Anakin wondered, knowing in his heart that it was true. 

"Possible? Yes. Fear something terrible had happened, I do, but go to Mandalore, we cannot until know for sure we do that Obi-Wan is there." Yoda insisted. 

"But, Master-" Anakin protested. 

"Wait, we must, Anakin. Know more soon, we shall." 

Anakin took it as a dismissal, bowed grudgingly, then walked out.

_ I hope you're okay, old friend...  _

-SW-

Obi-Wan was hanging by his wrists, stripped of his armor. Maul stood before him, grinning sadistically. He fingered a dagger, twirling it. "Let's begin..." 


	10. The Lawless AU Part 2

 

Obi-Wan was hovering on the edge of unconsciousness, unaware of anything but the agony permeating his broken and battered body. 

His muscles were still trembling from the aftereffects of electrical shock, the recent stab wound in his side was dripping blood, his head was pounding furiously from where Maul had plundered his memories, and the various other wounds Maul and Savage had given him throbbed. 

Obi-Wan hung limply from the ceiling, his head resting on his chest. There was no point in fighting anymore. He felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be, leaving only emptiness and despair where love and joy should be. 

His mind replayed the moment of Satine's death over and over on and endless loop, tormenting him.  _ I should have saved her. I should have saved her. I should have saved her...  _

-SW-

 

Obi-Wan must have fallen asleep because he woke to a punch in the face. He gasped awake, the agony in his jaw indicating it had been broken. He looked up and saw Maul smirking at him. 

 

Maul reached out his hand and shattered Obi-Wan’s mental defences easily. Obi-Wan tried to protect his memories of Satine, not wanting Maul to violate them, but Maul plundered them anyway, trampling around in his mind. The memory of them running from the bounty hunters after Satine, him carrying her away from Venom Mites on Draboon, dropping her, then their subsequent first kiss, the nights they spent together in caves on the run, fighting back to back aboard the  _ Coronet,  _ her confession… and his, her death. 

 

Maul chuckled darkly. “My, my, Kenobi. How many times did you break your precious Jedi Code?” 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, too tired, too agonized, too despondent to reply. Suddenly angry, Maul grabbed the Darksaber off his belt and activated it. He pressed it slowly to Obi-Wan’s cheek, cutting a wicked gash. Maul then proceeded to slash the blade across his torso. 

 

Agony burned like fire throughout Obi-Wan’s body; he was being burned alive. Total despair overwhelmed him as he struggled not to scream. He failed. The sounds of his agony mixed with Maul’s cruel laughter and all hope fled. 


	11. The Lawless AU Part 3

Over the next week, Maul continued to torture Obi-Wan mentally and physically. Obi-Wan had been getting more and more inquiries through his Bond with Anakin in the first three days. Knowing that there was no other way to protect Anakin from Maul, Obi-Wan blocked his end of the Bond, shutting Anakin out completely. He didn’t want Maul to find Anakin and have access to him when he took his next romp around Obi-Wan’s mind.

 

During the torture sessions, if Maul injured him to badly, he’d have a Med Droid fix him enough to keep him barely alive. The treatments for the injuries was almost as bad as the torture. He was given no anesthetic, and his wounds were cauterized with fire.

 

Obi-Wan didn’t bother to open his eyes when he heard the door to his hell open. He heard the hiss of a blowtorch igniting and Maul’s cruel voice. “Ready for more fun, Kenobi?”

 

-SW-

 

Anakin’s concern only grew when he realized his Bond with Obi-Wan was cut off from his Master’s own doing. He had been spending all his time trying to reach Obi-Wan and now he had no way. He had even gone to Master Yoda, asking for advice. All he’d gotten was a lecture on attachments and a reassurance that there were operatives out looking.

 

Anakin paced around his and Padme’s apartment in the 500 Republica, trying not to go mad with worry. Obi-Wan had vanished two weeks ago! Why was there still nothing he could do?!

 

-SW-

 

Bo-Katan sat in her cell mourning her sister. She listened to the screams of Obi-Wan Kenobi, her heart heavy, wishing she could help the man who had loved her sister.

 

Maul had tortured her once, then lost interest and turned his full attention to Obi-Wan.

 

She looked up when she heard the hiss of her door opening. She saw a Mandalorian soldier with a crude imitation of Maul’s horns on his helmet. She was about to spit a curse at him, when he removed his helmet showing Korkie’s face. “Hello, Auntie.” He said.

 

Bo smiled sadly at him and stood. This time, Korkie managed to save his aunt. As soon as they were out of the compound, they ran to the safe bunker where Korkie was staying.

 

It was small, dark, and wet, but it was safe. “Do you have a holo-transmitter?” she asked.

 

Korkie nodded, handing her the device. She activated it and said, “This is a message for the Jedi Council; Mandalore has fallen. Duchess Satine is dead, and Obi-Wan Kenobi is being held hostage by Maul. He and Savage Opress are here. As the sister of the Duchess and a Mandalorian I ask you to come and help us. Hurry.”

 

-SW-

 

When Anakin got a summons from the Council, he didn’t dawdle in getting there. He entered the chamber, bowed, and looked at the Masters questioningly. “Did we find Obi-Wan?”

 

“Yes, we did.” Mace Windu said. “He is on Mandalore, being held by Darth Maul and Savage Opress.”

 

Anakin’s heart began to pound. Maul and Savage!? Maul hated Obi-Wan… what was happening to his poor Master?!

 

“What do we do?” Anakin asked.

 

“We are sending you, Master Yoda, and I along with a group of Clones and Master Vokara Che with her healers.” Master Windu said. “We are leaving in an hour.”

 

-SW-

 

During the trip to Mandalore, Anakin found himself unable to stand still. His worry for Obi-Wan consumed him. It was the race to save his mother all over again. _Please don’t let me be too late this time…_ he pleaded with the Force.

 

-SW-

 

Maul had just started another torture session when Savage came bursting in. Obi-Wan was barely able to pay attention to what he was saying.

 

“Brother, the Jedi are here! What do we do?”

 

Maul growled. “We leave. I have gotten my revenge. But first…”

 

Obi-Wan felt the sting of a needle in his neck, then all of a sudden his veins lit on fire, agony coursing through him. The pain burned away all thought, leaving him convulsing in his bonds.

 

He heard Maul laugh then consciousness fled.

-SW-

Over the next week, Maul continued to torture Obi-Wan mentally and physically. Obi-Wan had been getting more and more inquiries through his Bond with Anakin in the first three days. Knowing that there was no other way to protect Anakin from Maul, Obi-Wan blocked his end of the Bond, shutting Anakin out completely. He didn’t want Maul to find Anakin and have access to him when he took his next romp around Obi-Wan’s mind. 

 

During the torture sessions, if Maul injured him to badly, he’d have a Med Droid fix him enough to keep him barely alive. The treatments for the injuries was almost as bad as the torture. He was given no anesthetic, and his wounds were cauterized with fire. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t bother to open his eyes when he heard the door to his hell open. He heard the hiss of a blowtorch igniting and Maul’s cruel voice. “Ready for more fun, Kenobi?”

 

-SW-

 

Anakin’s concern only grew when he realized his Bond with Obi-Wan was cut off from his Master’s own doing. He had been spending all his time trying to reach Obi-Wan and now he had no way. He had even gone to Master Yoda, asking for advice. All he’d gotten was a lecture on attachments and a reassurance that there were operatives out looking. 

 

Anakin paced around his and Padme’s apartment in the 500 Republica, trying not to go mad with worry. Obi-Wan had vanished two weeks ago! Why was there still nothing he could do?!

 

-SW-

 

Bo-Katan sat in her cell mourning her sister. She listened to the screams of Obi-Wan Kenobi, her heart heavy, wishing she could help the man who had loved her sister. 

 

Maul had tortured her once, then lost interest and turned his full attention to Obi-Wan. 

 

She looked up when she heard the hiss of her door opening. She saw a Mandalorian soldier with a crude imitation of Maul’s horns on his helmet. She was about to spit a curse at him, when he removed his helmet showing Korkie’s face. “Hello, Auntie.” He said. 

 

Bo smiled sadly at him and stood. This time, Korkie managed to save his aunt. As soon as they were out of the compound, they ran to the safe bunker where Korkie was staying. 

 

It was small, dark, and wet, but it was safe. “Do you have a holo-transmitter?” she asked. 

 

Korkie nodded, handing her the device. She activated it and said, “This is a message for the Jedi Council; Mandalore has fallen. Duchess Satine is dead, and Obi-Wan Kenobi is being held hostage by Maul. He and Savage Opress are here. As the sister of the Duchess and a Mandalorian I ask you to come and help us. Hurry.”

 

-SW-

 

When Anakin got a summons from the Council, he didn’t dawdle in getting there. He entered the chamber, bowed, and looked at the Masters questioningly. “Did we find Obi-Wan?” 

 

“Yes, we did.” Mace Windu said. “He is on Mandalore, being held by Darth Maul and Savage Opress.”

 

Anakin’s heart began to pound. Maul and Savage!? Maul hated Obi-Wan… what was happening to his poor Master?!

 

“What do we do?” Anakin asked.

 

“We are sending you, Master Yoda, and I along with a group of Clones and Master Vokara Che with her healers.” Master Windu said. “We are leaving in an hour.”

 

-SW-

 

During the trip to Mandalore, Anakin found himself unable to stand still. His worry for Obi-Wan consumed him. It was the race to save his mother all over again.  _ Please don’t let me be too late this time…  _ he pleaded with the Force. 

 

-SW-

 

Maul had just started another torture session when Savage came bursting in. Obi-Wan was barely able to pay attention to what he was saying. 

 

“Brother, the Jedi are here! What do we do?” 

 

Maul growled. “We leave. I have gotten my revenge. But first…”

 

Obi-Wan felt the sting of a needle in his neck, then all of a sudden his veins lit on fire, agony coursing through him. The pain burned away all thought, leaving him convulsing in his bonds. 

 

He heard Maul laugh then consciousness fled. 

 

-SW-

 

As they were landing, Anakin got a good look at what Maul and his people had done to this planet. Across the once lush and prosperous planet fires burned and explosions boomed. Civil War had returned to Mandalore, despite everything Satine had done to stop it. There were Death Watch soldiers flying in the sky, and the Force on the planet felt dark and full of death and despair. 

 

They fought their way through to the palace, and just as they entered Anakin heard the roar of engines and saw a small ship fly away. Anger filled him and he was tempted to scream in rage as Maul escaped before he could get him. 

 

… but Obi-Wan would want him to control his temper. His anger suddenly drowned by concern for his friend, Anakin opened himself in the Force, searching for Obi-Wan’s unique presence. That mixture of bravery, kindness, sarcasm, and faith in the Force that made Obi-Wan,  _ Obi-Wan.  _

 

What he found was horrifying; Obi-Wan’s presence was flickering, like a candle set to burn in a hurricane. Anakin tracked his friend to the lowest level of the cells. Anakin turned to Master Yoda. “Master, Obi-Wan is on the lowest level. I can barely sense him! We need to hurry!”

 

WIthout waiting for a response, Anakin ran to the stairs and raced towards Obi-Wan, going three steps at a time. It didn’t take him very long to reach the lowest level. 

 

He walked to the last door at the end of the hall. The door was made of old, rusted metal, not the see-through transparisteel that the rest of the cells were made of. 

 

When he pushed open the door, he saw Obi-Wan hanging limply, his cuffed wrists pulled above his head, sustaining his weight. There was blood splashed on the permacrete walls and floor, staining Obi-Wan’s ripped tunic.

 

There was a slow  _ drip, drip, drip  _ of blood from an obvious wound in Obi-Wan’s side, his cheek was slashed almost to the bone, he looked skeletal, the skin of his face bone-white, contrasting vividly with the blood. 

 

Anakin flashed back to his mother’s final moments. Frozen in place he saw her broken and brutalized, so like Obi-Wan appeared now. Trembling, Anakin approached Obi-Wan and cut his bonds. His Master fell limp into his arms, and gave a strangled cry of pain as the movement jarred his broken body.  

 

Anakin could now see broken ribs protruding, and his hands were slick with blood from the whip lashes on Obi-Wan’s back. Each discovery made anger burn more brightly in his Anakin’s blood. He would hunt down Maul and tear him apart for what he had done. 

 

His Master was shaking as if freezing, but his skin was burning with fever. Anakin cursed his lack of healing abilities again. Hopefully, Master Vokara Che would be down here soon. Desperately, Anakin reached out through the Force, trying to reach his friend. He was glad to find the block gone, and he sent feelings of friendship and concern through their Bond.  _ … Obi-Wan? _

 

 


	12. I Am a Jedi Like My Masters Before Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Incognito12: Nice reading. If you still would like to see requests, could I give it a try, then? I'd like to see Luke having no daddy-issues and not giving a damn about his blood ties with Vader. No Dark Luke, please.
> 
> Thank you so much @Incognito12 for your request! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get it up! I hope you like it!

 

Vader leads Luke into the Emperor’s throne room on the Second Death Star, triumphantly. Luke glares at the man who is biologically his father but has no claim on Luke. He lost his right to be his father the moment he chose the Dark Side over his family. When Vader bows to his Master, Luke struggles to drown his hate.

“Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you.” Luke peers at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looks down at Luke's binders.   
“You no longer need those.” He sneers. Luke rubs his wrists, pondering his moral dilemma: should he kill the Emperor now, or wait until provoked? The Sith are the mortal enemy of the Jedi, but he doesn’t want to become one of them to defeat them. 

When Luke hears the Emperor tell the guards to leave, he decides that he will wait.   
”I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master." the Emperor proclaims.  
"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me, I’m stronger than my _father_ ever was.” Luke defies. The Emperor gets down from his throne and walks up very close to Luke. The Emperor looks into his eyes and, for the first time, Luke can perceive the evil visage within the hood. "Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken… about a great many things.” The Emperor says.   
"His lightsaber.” Vader extends a gloved hand toward the Emperor, revealing Luke's lightsaber. The Emperor takes it. "Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you.”   
"You're wrong on both counts. He is not my father; he lost that right. Also, soon I'll be dead...and you with me." 

The Emperor only laughs at Luke, while Vader doesn’t react at all. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet." Luke looks up sharply.  
"Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here." The Emperor states. 

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Luke spits.  
"Your faith in your friends is yours." replies the Emperor cuttingly. "It is pointless to resist, my son."

"You don't get to call me that, you monster!" Luke screams. This man killed his mother. This man is the reason that the Jedi fell. This man is the reason that he and Leia weren’t raised together. Everything is Vader’s fault.

The Emperor turns to face Luke. "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..." The Emperor says. Luke reacts. The Emperor notes it. "...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." The Emperor continues. Luke's look darts from the Emperor to Vader and, finally, to the sword in the Emperor's hand.   
"Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." The Emperor mocks. Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne can be seen the distant flashes of the space battle in progress. "Come, boy. See for yourself."  
The Emperor is sitting on his throne, with Vader standing at his side. Luke moves to look through a small section of the window. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."  
  
Luke was in torment. He glances at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. The Emperor watches Luke and smiles, touches the lightsaber. "You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."  
Vader watches Luke in his agony. "No!" Luke yells. "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!"   
That was the final straw. Luke calls the weapon into his hand, ignites the emerald blade and takes a defensive stance. “How many times do I have to tell you that he is not my father?!”  
The Emperor only smiles, knowing that calling Vader Luke’s father only angers the boy further. "As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station. Fire at will, Commander."

“No!” Luke cries, attempting to strike the Emperor. Vader's lightsaber flashes into view, blocking Luke's blow before it can reach the Emperor. The two blades spark at contact. Luke and Vader are engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers. Vader is forced back, losing his balance, and is knocked down the stairs. Luke stands at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.  
“Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you." Luke looks momentarily toward the Emperor, then back to Vader, and realizes he is using the Dark Side. He steps back, turns off his lightsaber, and relaxes, driving the hate from his being. “Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader says. Luke’s eyes snap open at that and he glares at Vader with righteous fury. “Yes, he did. And I will use my training to defeat you.” 

Vader walks back up the stairs to Luke. “You are unwise to lower your defenses.” Vader attacks, forcing Luke on the defensive. The young Jedi leaps in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. Vader stands below him.  
Luke runs along the length of the catwalk, into the maze of the ship, away from both Vader and the Emperor.

“If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny.” Vader throws the laser sword and it cuts through the supports holding the catwalk, then returns to Vader's hand. Luke tumbles to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolls out of sight under the Emperor's platform. Vader moves to find him.  
“Good. Good." The Emperor cries. Vader stalks the low-ceiling-ed area on the level below the throne, searching for Luke in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber held ready. You cannot hide forever, Luke."  
Vader pauses and turns his helmeted head, looking for the young Jedi. “Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." Vader stops and senses something. Luke shuts his eyes tightly, in anguish. “Sister! So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will." Vader continues.  
“Never!" Luke ignites his lightsaber and screams in anger, rushing at his enemy with renewed frenzy. Sparks fly as Luke and Vader fight in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forces Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Luke's sword drives his foe further toward defeat. The Dark Lord is knocked to his knees, and as he raises his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashes Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Vader's sword clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moves over Vader and holds the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat.   
The Emperor watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. “Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"   
Luke pauses and looks in horror at his own mechanical, black-gloved hand, and realizes how much he is becoming like Vader. He makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. Luke steps back and deactivates his lightsaber away. “Never! I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my Masters before me."

The Emperor's glee turns to rage. “So be it… Jedi." Luke stands still, as the Emperor reaches the bottom of the stairs. The Emperor's laughter has turned to anger. He raises his arms toward Luke and snarls, “If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi manages to deflect with his saber. His arms shudder at the strain, but he stands strong. 

Distracted by the Emperor’s assault, Luke didn’t notice Vader sneaking up on him until his saber was struck out of his hand. With his only defense against the lightning gone, Luke attempted to deflect the lightning with the force with no success. He crumples to the metal ground, writhing in pain. 

“Young fool...only now, in the end, do you understand." Luke is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him.  
“Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision." The Emperor says. Luke struggles on the floor in unbearable pain and attempts to rally his strength, to focus on the Force. He can feel it flowing through the room, dark and crackling with malice. It seems centered around his two opponents, shrouding them in veils of shadow. There are no shreds of light in their auras, only his own, which he can see in his mind’s eyes is flickering weakly. 

He has no choice; it’s self-defense. 

Luke reaches out with his hand weakly towards Vader and gathers all of the Light Side that he can manage. He launches it at Vader like a battering ram, sending the cyborg careening into his Dark Master. Sidious screeches in surprise and the lightning goes wild as he and Vader tumble down into the abyss in the center of the Throne room. Their bodies spin helplessly into the void, arcing. 

Finally, when the bodies are far down the shaft, they explode, creating a rush of air through the room. 

Luke slumps weakly on the floor, trying to rally his trembling muscles. His vision waivers and pain makes it hard to think. Vaguely, Luke notes chaos around him. He realizes for the first time, the space station is rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zooms over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape. 

Luke struggles to his feet, limbs shaking and unwieldy. He stumbles his way towards the hanger, unnoticed amidst the maylay. He staggers aboard the first shuttle he finds and slumps into the pilot’s seat. 

He can barely see straight, but he has no other choice to escape this space station and fly directly into battle. 

Steeling himself, Luke fires up the sublight drive and zooms out into the chaos. 

“Rebel Cruiser, this is Luke Skywalker, I repeat this is Luke Skywalker. I have commandeered an Imperial shuttle and require immediate assistance. Does anyone copy?” Luke broadcasts his message over the secure Rebel channel that he plugged into the comm console. 

“Commander Skywalker, this is Admiral Ackbar. Prepare for Tractor Beam,” a crackling voice responded. The ship lurches a bit when the beam locks on, but now that he was safe, his adrenaline faded. 

Luke feels all of his pain from his lightning burns and bruises and scrapes demanding his attention. Luke grimaces. 

Luke sinks lightly into the Force, determining the extent of his injuries. He’s going to need a dip in bacta, but there’s nothing life-threatening, thank the Force.

Now in a healing trance, Luke lets his mind wander. Once he’s all healed up, maybe he can start looking for other Force-sensitives to train, starting with Leia. Maybe he should take a closer look at Han, too. No one has luck that good… 

Anyway, it shouldn’t take too long to clean up the rest of the Empire now that the Emperor and Vader were dead. 

Luke hoped he had made his Masters proud.

-SW-

At the party on Endor, Luke is still moving a little gingerly. When all the noise began to give him a migraine, Luke steps away to the edge of the party where he leans back against one of the giant trees. 

When he looks up again, he sees Obi-Wan and Yoda standing before him, hazily outlined in blue.

“Masters!” Luke smiles.

“Hello, Luke,” Obi-Wan replies with his own smile.

“Hmm, done well you have, Young Skywalker,” Yoda praises, “defeated the Dark you have.”

“You did very well with your emotions, Luke. Well done,” Obi-Wan adds.

“Thank you, Masters. I just did what you taught me.”

“Well, yes, but you did what we could not,” Oi-Wan insists. 

Luke bows his head to hide his blush. “Thank you. But what do you want me to do now?”

“Start afresh, you must. A new Order, better than the old. Get things quite right, we did not,” Yoda proclaims. 

Luke looks over his shoulder at Han and Leia dancing together; at his family. He smiles. 

“I will. I promise.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that the sequel trilogy doesn't apply here. I think this Luke would have helped Ben resist the Dark. Let me know if you agree or not! I hope you all enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> How was this first one shot? I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if these secrets were shared. It's not my best work, but I liked the idea. I hope you liked it!


End file.
